


a warm ride.

by ottokeni



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottokeni/pseuds/ottokeni
Summary: no matter where they were, the pull they felt towards each other was always to strong to ignore.





	

They stare at each other, and wonder what the other is thinking. They each wonder how badly the other wants them.

 

 

Hakyeon had enough of the cold. He wanted a warm drink and to heat his feet up somehow, but their manager wasn't back yet and it was starting to annoy him a little bit. Where were his members? he wondered. the cold was biting his cheeks and he decided to get out and look for them, but in that moment he heard someone opening the car door and he sighed with relief.

 

"heyyy" jaehwan said in his sing song voice.

"jaehwan? where were you?" hakyeon asked with a tiny hint of bitterness.

"ah..we got caught up talking to some seniors" jaehwan said while trying to warm his hands with his breath.

"sorry" jaehwan said with a small smile pulling at his lips.

 

Jaehwan sat in the back row hugging himself while throwing glances at hakyeon. He knew a great way to get warm. While thinking about hakyeon's warm body against his own jaehwan mocked a cough to get hakyeon's attention. Hakyeon looked back from his seat and saw jaehwan with a smirk on his lips, patting the seat next to him. the warmth jaehwan was offering him was calling his name.

Hakyeon wrapped jaehwan in his arms. He smelled jaehwan's shampoo and realized jaehwan had used his shampoo again. He didn't say anything because he thought it was adorable, and the last time he asked him about it jaehwan blushed and said he liked smelling of hakyeon. hakyeon squeezed and felt jaehwan struggle to get into a different position. jaehwan's face ended up in the nook of hakyeon's neck. He nibbled and felt hakyeon's shiver which made him eager for more. His tongue slipped through his lips and danced on hakyeon's skin. Hakyeon let out a moan and turned his body and jaehwan positioned himself in between hakyeon's legs. Chest against chest they breathed each other in, excited from each others company..excited for what was coming next.

jaehwan's hand traveled hakyeon's body, going in between hakyeon's shirt and skin. Hakyeon shivered, feeling the heat from jaehwan's hands seep through his body. Jaehwan's hand paused when he felt hakyeon's nipples, tight and hard. jaehwan raised hakyeon's shirt with a mischievous smile painted on his face, and heard a whimper escape hakyeon's lips. Hakyeon turned his face away from jaehwan, not wanting him to see how much he really was enjoying his touch. Jaehwan lowered himself so that his lips could reach hakyeon's nipples and slowly twirled his tongue around them, waiting for the sweet moans that he would produce. Hakyeon combed his fingers through jaehwan's hair, hoping he never stopped.

"you're such...a tease" hakyeon moaned.

Jaehwan laughed lowly and continued his search for hakyeon's sweet spots. He stopped suddenly and looked up to see a lust filled hakyeon. He slowly got closer to hakyeon's soft lips, his gaze never leavings hakyeon's. He moved hakyeon's lips with his own, wanting nothing more then to drink him in. His teeth grazed hakyeon's lower lip, His gaze only filled with hakyeon. His hand traveled lower and lower until it reached hakyeon's zipper.

"ah..i don't think we should do that here" hakyeon said sighing and slowly lifting himself up.

"are you sure?" jaehwan said while teasingly twirling his finger over hakyeon's boxers, teasing hakyeon's tip.

In that moment all hakyeon wanted was to stay there and feel every stroke, and to keep feeling jaehwan's heat. Hakyeon lowered himself once again and let jaehwan make a mess of him. His coldness had dispersed and now all he felt was a heatwave of lust. How did jaehwan have him so tightly in his grasps. with no one but jaehwan would hakyeon do something this dangerous, if anyone caught them like this....if anyone sa-  A loud moan escaped hakyeon's lips. Jaehwan had, without warning, grabbed him and stroked. hakyeon looked at jaehwan, feeling weak, but when he saw jaehwan's eyes that were screaming want and need...hakyeon lost the little bit of control he had and climaxed easily, with jaehwan filling every crevice of his thoughts.

"what a nice view" jaehwan said while licking his lips.

all hakyeon could do was breath deeply. This boy would be the end of him. Hakyeon tried closing his legs but jaehwan held his legs apart and with a smirk, lowered himself so that his tongue could reach hakyeon's withering hardness.

"ah! wai-" hakyeon tried to say, his hands pushing on jaehwan's head.

He was already sensitive from his first climax, he didn't know how much more he could handle.

"one more time?" jaehwan asked.

"i don't know if i can just yet" hakyeon growled.

"lets...try" jaehwan said with a low voice.

His tongue twirled on hakyeon's tip once again, trying to lure a hard on. 

"look...its getting hard again" jaehwan said with a content voice.

'shu..t up" hakyeon whispered.

 

Once jaehwan was satisfied, he entered all of hakyeon into his mouth, letting it kiss his throat. Hakyeon heard a zipper get unzipped. Jaehwan was also taking care of himself. His hardness was loud and he couldn't handle ignoring it anymore. With every stroke he did on himself he also did on hakyeon with his lips. Jaehwan was close to his climax. He stroked long and hard strokes, and finally embraced his orgasm. Hakyeon still in jaehwan's mouth felt the vibration of jaehwan's moan. That alone pushed him towards his second orgasm. jaehwan licked sloppily, making hakyeon feel his tongue on every inch of him. Hakyeon's climax was sudden and amazing.

jaehwan lifted himself and bent down to kiss hakyeon sweetly. catching his breath, hakyeon lifted himself up to a sitting position.

"get the napkins...also i love you" hakyeon said with a shy smile.  
  
"love you too" jaehwan said with a laugh.

once they were both fully dressed and the van was cleaned up. Hakyeon had jaehwan in his arms again. The warmth was everything, even with a window open to get the smell of sex out the car. Hakyeon loved the man in his arms. He wanted to stay in this car with him and just...be. Jaehwan was slowly falling asleep, extremely satisfied and content in his lovers arms. They both heard someone open the car door, and in came the rest of their members.

"oh~ so lovey dovey" hyuk said playfully.

They were finally on their way home. hakyeon getting teased by hyuk and hongbin, and jaehwan sleeping on his shoulder.

 

nothing could be better then this warm ride.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ comments and kudos are really appreciated ♡


End file.
